


I Never Came for the Movies (Wolfstar)

by Always_Dauntless_Shadowhunter_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Cinema AU, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Marauders era, Modern AU, Muggle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dauntless_Shadowhunter_Slytherin/pseuds/Always_Dauntless_Shadowhunter_Slytherin
Summary: Sirius Black recently moved to a new area and has a desperate craving for popcorn. Slight problem is the best popcorn is cinema popcorn but he really hates movies. But can the boy behind the counter change his mind?
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted on Quotev by Always, never fear that's me. Anyway this is a muggle au, obviously. So on with.

Sirius's POV (3rd person):

Sirius hated movies. He hated movies like moths hate the dark and cats hate dogs. But much the way of dogs and cats, cinema's seemed to haunt, mainly because he vastly stomach orientated when it came to exploring.

You see, nowhere makes popcorn like cinema's. And he and his best mate, James Potter, had recently moved into the city, and while James unpacked, as Sirius had already finished, he decided to explore. 

The only problem was, he craved popcorn, he craved it like a drowning man craved air. Okay maybe not that much but you get the gist. 

So Sirius pulled on his leather jacket and mentally prepared himself for murder by movie. And begrudgingly made his way to there. 

It was in quite a nice part of the city, it stood grand in between a Pizza Express and Mango. Sirius couldn't help himself but laugh at the cheesy name 'What to Watch' was printed in cursive on the front in silver lettering. Kind of cringe but oh well.

He pushed through the door, making his way to the machine, selecting a random movie, which just so happened to be 'The Crimes of Grindlewald' (Sorry I couldn't help myself, it was an impulse decision I was not in control of my body, I swear) he shrugged paid for his ticket and trudged over to the snacks bar, he was the only one in the queue luckily for him, so he came up straight (I mean gay) to the desk. 

"Pop corn and a Pepsi, thanks." He muttered head down, before the server could say anything.

"Is that all?" And Sirius felt himself freeze in gay panic, because holy shit his voice is hot. "Sir, are you alright." 

Sirius snapped his head up nodding quickly and opened his mouth to reply, but when he saw the guy he forgot what he was going to say, because wow! 

The man had light brown, curly hair that curled around the back of his ears, was wearing a black shirt that hung tightly to his toned chest and abdomen, and had honey, amber eyes, that could melt the ice-berg that sunk the Titanic. He was beautiful.

"Yeah-um... that's all, thanks um." The man laughed. Before turning to fill up his drink and grab a pop-corn bucket. 

Once he turned back around he set down the items and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Remus Lupin, nice to meet you." Sirius smiled and took the other man's hand shaking several times before remembering he needed to let go.

A pink blush powdered both men's cheeks, and Remus busied himself with the popcorn. 

"Sweet or salted?" He asked, Sirius stuttered before asking for a mix, Remus's embarrassed smile hidden behind the desk, he wasn't used to this kind of attention, see Remus was very, very gay, which meant he didn't get a lot of attention from his preferred gender, and especially no one as hot as Sirius. "So," he popped his head back up placing the pop corn down sliding it and the drink across the desk. "What you here to watch, pop corn guy?" This triggered Sirius to remember he hadn't introduced himself yet. Ups.

"Oh, yeah, my names Sirius. I'm watching The Crimes of Grindlewald, you watched it?" Remus nodded.

"Yeah, I've watched most of the movies, what else do you do on your break in a cinema?" Both men chuckled and Remus Scratched the back of his neck "Well it's, um... it's a good one, you'll probably enjoy it." He smiled and Sirius returned.

"Remus John Lupin quit being gay for a sec and do your job instead of attempting to flirt, because we both know you suck at that!" A petite red head girl, came out of the back behind the back counter and machine. 

Both boys faces flushed almost as red as the girls hair.

"Lily." Remus hissed and she giggled innocently. He cleared his throat. "Well um, yeah, that'll be two thirty, please." Sirius's face changed in confusion, eyebrows scrunching up, that in Remus's opinion was adorable.

"But that's the price of the popcorn alone." Remus chuckled quietly leaning forward so his mouth was close enough to whisper in Sirius's ear.

"The drink, it's on me." He drew back with a wink, and turned away, luckily for Sirius, as his face had gone bright red again. He dropped the money on the counter taking his purchases and scurried off. As he left he heard. "Oh, I was wrong, maybe you can flirt." and an embarrassed "Lily!" That made him smile. 

Okay maybe the cinema isn't so bad. It all depends on the guy behind the counter.


	2. 2

Sirius's POV:

It has been three weeks since I met the stunning cashier behind the counter at What to Watch, and I have had many conversation with Remus. It has become my tradition, my very expensive tradition to go there every Saturday just for popcorn and to see him. This time I'm bringing James, hopefully he'll talk me into asking for Remus's number. Yeah, no. But the Lily girl might strike his interest. (lol)

I pay for the tickets and drag James towards the counter that Remus works at. "Why are we here, you hate movies?" Whispers James as they near the desk, and Remus comes into view, smirking he glanced at me knowingly and I hit him over his head. "Oh."

"Hey Rem, how the shift going?" I smile, and Remus returned it automatically, both of us had a pink tinge on their cheeks. Remus stares pointedly between me and James, and I remember they haven't met yet. 

"Oh right, Remus this is my brother James, James my friend Remus." They shake hands with quick hellos. 

"So usual, Siri?" I nod and he smiles, and James turns to face me as Remus turns to collect my order, he mouths "Siri?" at me with a knowing smile and I punch his shoulder. "Oh James, what would you like?" James stares off into the corner, and Rem and I turn to find Lily taking a couple's order. 

"Y'know what, I'm going to go order over there." And he scurries off, we laugh at his antics as attempts to flirt and get her number and we both find it excruciatingly hilarious when she tells him that they've ran out of that. 

"Anyway, so we are pretty good friends, right?" Remus starts, I nod at him, I wonder where this is going. "So I was wondering if we could e-exchange numbers, so- um... we can talk more?" I laugh at his stutters and lean in to whisper into his ear. 

"Why are you so flustered Rem?" I ask innocently and I feel him shiver, I withdraw as his face heats up more. Maybe I have a chance with him, maybe he likes me back. Maybe. 

He hands me my order and I pass him a folded note (that may or may not have a piece of paper with my number on in it.) I wink at him, and turn to go rejoin James, as I leave the room, I here an excited shriek, and Lily yelling "You got his number didn't you?" And my god, that made me flutter inside.

James elbows me in ribs and smirks. 

"Hey shove off, did you get Red's number? No shut your gob." He looks at me confused. "'Red' is my nickname for Lily because it pisses her off." He appropriately turns red and hits me over the head as me push through the doors. 

Remus's POV:

Oh my lord. I stare blankly down at the piece of paper I unfolded, it read;

Hey beautiful ;) 

Here's my number, XXX-XXX-XXXX- Padfoot. 

Are you smiling, do you have that tiny adorable smile on your face? Have I made you smile? Well, my darling Remus, you always make me smile.

xxx 

P.S. Call me?

I let out a loud shriek of excitement, before remembering he might be able to hear me and slapping a hand over my mouth, I feel the blush rise on my face and Lily runs to me with a knowing smile.

"You got his number, didn't you?" I nod, smiling widely, she pulls me into a hug and I hug her back.

"Now you can have late night chats become boyfriends then get married and have wolfstar babies named after me." I pull away and I glare at her. Suddenly I hear a cough and I turn to face an old woman.

"I couldn't help but overhear," i snort, yeah right. "And it came to my attention that it was another man you were talking about," I visibly pale and brace myself for the verbal abuse. Her face breaks into a grin. "I wanted to congratulate you, in my day, gays were shamed, be proud," She pinches my cheek grinning, "My granddaughter is a lesbian you see, I was the one who took her in when her so called 'parents' kicked her out. Oh and I wish you a wonderful, happy relationship with the lad." She smiles and potters off. 

I feel tears in my eyes, tears of joy, I feel accepted, proud. I wish everyone saw people like me, like that. As people.

And I just wish I could gather the guts to ask him out, I don't even know if he swings that way. He was flirting right? Right?


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so warning homophobic language, it pains but it is necessary to the story I'm afraid, I'll warn you by underlining the trigger in the passage. Remember, don't let anyone dull your sparkle.

Sirius POV:

He hasn't called. Remus hasn't called. Has he forgotten about me, decided he hates me. But he sounded so excited through the wall. Was it an act? Did he just tolerate me?

I'm pacing around the coffee table in the lounge James keeps yelling at me that I'm making him anxious. 

"Mate, calm down, he's going to call. Or you could I dunno, call him?" I stop pacing walk over and hit him over the head with a magazine from the coffee table.

"Seriously- it's not the time for laughing you prat- it didn't cross my mind, that's an amazing idea- oh wait I don't have his goddamned number you idiot." James purses his lips. 

"C'mon we're going to What to Watch." I look horrified as James chucked my leather jacket at me and starts pulling me through the door. 

"But-bu-" He hits me across the face to snap me out of my panic and I growl, irritated by his behavior ignoring the fact he's probably right. "I've got work in five minutes." He shakes his head obviously holding in a laugh.

"You called in sick today to watch your phone. Come on, it's time to talk to Lily, she's Remus's best friend I think she'll know." I sigh and pull on my Dr Martens. James grabs his car keys and yanks me out of the door. "And Remus went on break five minutes ago he's got a two hour lunch break before he comes back." I grumble inaudibly and clamber inside James's very masculine, sky-blue fiat 500 (inspired by on of my old teachers cars, she named her Nancy). 

After a five minute drive we tread towards the cinema pushing open the doors, not even bothering to buy tickets. 

"Lily! We need your help!" James yells, stunning a few people and earning us some strange looks, I wave awkwardly. 

"What do you want Potter?" I snigger and James elbows me in the ribs making me groan, at least I'm on first name basis with my crush.

"So, Sirius here, gave Remus his number." I coy little smirk weaseled its way onto her lips, she opened the little flap stopping customer going behind the counter. 

"Say no more Potter, you might want to come round the back." She walks through the staff only door beckoning for us to follow. I here a familiar voice and Evans puts her finger on her lips. 

Hell no. That's Remus's voice, I strain my ears to here. And fight back a chuckle when I realize he's arguing with himself. 

"Should I call him, yet? But I don't want to seem to eager. It's not being eager he's my friend. Who am I kidding he probably only gave it to me out of pity." I frown at that feeling a bit hurt, I would never do that, doesn't he realize I lo-like him? Pfft, clearly not. "I could text him though. Yeah, I could do that. What do I write though? God this is so hard, if I text something wrong I could never see him again." 

"Evans," I whisper she looks at me expectantly. "Go in there and tell him to use a Sirius joke, name puns never got old." She half-smiles, making Prongs look pissed and walks out of the shadows sitting next to him. After she suggests the pun, she tilts her head motioning for us to leave. Oh, I know why, ring tone. 

Beep! To late now I guess. Remus looks up confused and I sigh stepping out. Remus's expression is filled with horror, shock and something else. His face is bright red, darker than Lily's hair. 

"Uhh- um... h-how much did you hear?" he stammers breathing quickly. I got to admit though him soundly like he's just ran a mile full sprint or... less innocent things makes me a little hot in the face too. 

"Not much," I assure him. He lets out a little sigh of relief and I smile at him widely, he grins back awkwardly his hand rubbing his elbow. Lily smirks knowingly, and gives me a look. 

"Hey, I guess it's a little late for that now." I laugh sheepishly. 

"Wow, the sexual tension in here is so dense I can barely make out Evans's hair." James whisper shouts. My eyes widen and Remus and I go bright red. Ugh. Come on Black, your confident, flirtatious, this is second nature. 

"So Remus how about you stop stressing and I turn back to my normal skin tone, somewhere where Jily isn't starting." He looks at me weirdly, "I'm going for a walk," I clarify. "Care to join." I wink and he stutters and takes the hand I hold out for him, and I lace our fingers together. Swiftly I pull him out of the room past the counter and through the door. 

I squeeze his had, ignoring the jolt of electricity that shoots through me and see Remus staring at our hands. I blush. 

"Oh," I force out, "Sorry, I get it if you feel uncomfortable, I should've asked, sorry." My tongue stumbles over my words and I attempt to take my hand away, but Remus holds on tighter. He looks down at his feet biting his lip, and even though he's like 6'3 and I'm only 5'10, he looks so cute, like a little kid embarrassed at something like when there mum starts showing baby pictures to her friends. 

"No," he says a little bluntly, and I feel my breath hitch as I forget how to breathe, then he realize in shock mixed with horror what he said and stumbles to amend, "It's just- just, it's fine, I- I don't mind, not at all." He lifts his head so he's staring into my eyes rather than at his feet and I tilt my head up. "I need to tell you something, and I get it if you don't want to talk to anymore after it's just, I'm gay." I smile not that he notices and he tries to pull away but I don't let him knowing exactly how he's feeling. (((((((((((((((((Trigger)))))))))))))))))"You can hit me if you want, I understand if you hate me, um you can even call me a f-faggot if you must just say something please." He stares down at his feet but I place my hand on his chin forcing him to look me in the eyes. ((Trigger end))

"Me too," I whisper. He looks cute stunned, his brow is furrowed in confusion. 

"Wha-"

"Honey, I'm about as gay as it gets, Queen of Gays, Gayzilla, Gaynado. I'm about as straight as a circle." He laughs quietly and suddenly I'm really, really aware of how close we are, I can feel his breath on my face and I lift my other hand, the one with our fingers still clasped together and raise them onto his chest. His heart is going a million miles an hour. And it makes me smile a small smile, my eyes flooded with desire. 

We lean into each other subconsciously like we're in a dream until out lips are a hairs-breath away and I feel his breath hitch, and it makes me like him even more, that sexy little loss of breath.   
((((((((((TRIGGER HUGE TRIGGER HOMOPHOBIC SLURS WARNING!!!!!!! I DON'T THINK THIS, DUH I'M WRITING IT, I LOVE YOU GAYS))))))))

"Faggot, monsters!" Screams a mother as her husband cover over their sons eyes. 

"Mommy?" The little boy asks. "What's a faggot?" My heart hurts as Remus leaps back from me releasing any hold on me and running. I try calling out but he's gone, I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I walk to the little boy instead. Crouching to reach his height, his mother is stunned with horror his father looking like he's going to burst a vein.

"It's horrible word, kiddo, don't use. It's a horrible thing to call a gay person. You know what gay is?" He shakes his head, I smile sadly taking his hands in mine. "A gay person is a boy who likes boys or a girl that likes girls. Love who you want kiddo, don't let your parents take that freedom from you." He looks confused. 

"Mommy, why did you bully him?" the woman looks shocked. And grabs her son my the arms lifting ignoring his shrieks of protest and cries of pain that makes me wince.

"He's unnatural, it's not right to date the same gender, it's disgusting." As they walk away the man slaps me across the face before running after them. As my tears fall I hear the boy grumble about how it doesn't matter as long as you love them.

((Trigger Over))

"Sirius!" I hear someone gasp. James. He helps me to my feet bombarding me with questions as I cry. Shut it, you prat. And he takes me home.

Remus POV:

I've messed up. Was he going to kiss me? Could the amazingly flirtatious, beautiful, god-like Sirius Black possibly like someone as lowly as me? 

And I didn't even stick around to find out. Oh God no. He probably now hates me or something. I come out then he does we get really close, get called a f-f- a you-know-what and then I run abandoning him. I call Lily telling her I'm going home and I'll see her when she gets back, she asks me what's wrong I tell her 'sick' then hang up. 

I almost kissed Sirius Black. Which I should be happy about, but see that one word, damned for the depths of hell. Almost. That key word in the hold sentence. I sigh. It was probably just a heat of the moment kind of thing, or something. Yeah, we'd both come out it seemed like the sort of thing people do in books and a lot of really gay fanfics, so maybe it was automatic. Yeah that's it. 

"James told me everything he know about what happened. And from what I figured it was something including a coming out and you running off. You broke him Remus John Lupin, James found him kneeling on the sidewalk sobbing into his hands you nowhere in sight. If you broke his heart then ran I'll kill you. You really like him. It would be stupid." I don't say anything. Then I open my mouth and everything falls out in a rush. 

Lily sympathetically pats my back. 

"You want to show him you like him?" I nod slowly, suspicious. Cause you never really no with Lily she can be crazy or level-headed no in between. "So Potter gave me his number six times- stop laughing Remus we have more important things to worry about- anyway so I called him after you called in sick he told me he found Sirius close to a panic-attack and then I asked him where they lived, y'know in case of things like this- stop it Remus I don't want to snog Potter- so the plans simple you go over apologize for running confess your feelings, kiss, get married then have beautiful little Wolfstar babies named after me." Her eyes held a mock dreamy expression causing me to snort with laughter. "Come on Lupin shower change then we're going to Tesco's. Don't look at me like that it's on the way and you need chocolate and flowers if you're going to confess your undying lo- ow Rem." 

I had hit her jokingly over the head, telling her to shut up with a grin on my face as I go get ready.

An; time-skip cus I'm lazy.

I've got orchids and hyacinths. It's pretty and the hyacinths mean forgiveness which is what I'm trying to tell him and orchids mean, I'm sorry. Lily pulls over. Thank God, because a year later and I still have no clue how she passed when she's such an awful driver.

"Go get your man." She tells me dead Sirius. I look at WhatsApp on the contact under 'Sirius <3 xxx' there is that one message I sent him, unread and still not replied to. And it hurts a little I must admit. But, it's my fault. I hesitantly climb out the car grabbing the Cadbury's Milktray in my free hand closing the car door with my hip. 

I walk slowly to the door, ringing the right bell on the list. I wait, slowly feeling the slow start of rain. And I can here footsteps slowing coming towards the door, heavy and rhythmic. I lick my lips nervous as the door opens. 

I sigh in relief as I'm greeted my James who lights up slightly when he sees what I'm holding. He beckons me in with a sharp jerk of the head and leads me up stairs silently signally for me to turn into an open door. I can see the back of Sirius's head as he sits on the sofa.

"Sirius," I whisper. But he hears it, head snapping round looking at me in shock which changes to hurt and I can see tears welling in his eyes. "I came to apologize, for breaking down over just one word when I shouldn't care what they think and then running off. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." I cautiously step towards him, quickening my pace when he doesn't try to stop me. 

"Y-you see, I need to tell you- er... something." He looks interested and pats the sofa next to him, I gratefully take it he gives me a small smile when I hand him both the chocolate and the flowers. I inhale deeply, here goes nothing. "I l-like you Sirius, like, like you like you. The kind of like that makes my heart speed up and makes me tongue-tied, gives me a nagging need to press you against the wall and kiss you. I understand if you don't feel the same I-oh." 

He lurches forward grabs my face smashing my lips against his own, I stand up my arms circling his wast as one of his goes into my hair the other rest on my chest, I put a hand on his cheek and gently push him back into a door, and he groans as I close all the distance between us. He pulls out for a small needed gasp before I pull him back in and our lips slide back perfectly aligned like jigsaw pieces.

He opens our mouths and I breathe his name into his open mouth, letting my tongue run along the inside of his lips, internally smirking as he shivers against me forcing us impossibly closer. 

We both pull away in unison, he smiles at me eyes glazed over. And he put his arms around my neck and his head on my chest my hands both rest on his waist and I lift up, letting him wrap his legs around and I carry him back to the sofa, he pushes me down and he snuggles up into my chest pulling a blanket over us closing his eyes. I close mine inhaling his scent.

"Y'know," He whispers. "I never came for the movies, I came to see the beautiful man that took my breath away behind the counter of over-priced popcorn. I came to see you Remus." 

I smile and feel myself drift off, impossibly happy, but then again, it's impossible to be sad when I'm with Sirius. I think I... I think I love him.

"I love you." He whispers and I smile drowsily.

"I love you too." I feel him pull me closer.

"Really?" He asks quietly.

"Forever and always, Sirius Black." 

Forever and Always.


End file.
